A Tale of Two Princes
by buttefockers
Summary: Mako finds an unexpected friendship and romance with a brave, passionate and selfless person, someone he couldn't imagine his life without.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: wu me

Mako was busy doing police shit and being a lil emo bitch. He pulled a picture of asami and korra out of his desk, and he shat on it. Bitchez. Errybody knows that asami and korra are old news. Mako picked up his perfume, sex panther, garunteed to get him sweet ass, and all of a sudden, 39020913108309e832989 bitches stormed the station. Mako was not interested he was 2 cool for dat. Instead, he grabed his keyring, completle with a souvinier penis whistle from EMBER ISLAND (Lol like fire island ammirite?) and got up from his poopie desk. He sauntered down to the basement, where he hard a familiar sound, a high pitched "OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIOUIIIIIII" CUMMING from behind a shaft. A female penis whistle. He rounded the bend, to see the beaut sound, and lo and behold it wasn't a femal, but a fine ass shwaty none the less. A man, brown in skin color, with a hughe nose and a curly quie hair, mako inhaled, taking in the dankness of the basement. Mmmmmmmm.

"hey." Mako called, remembering his coply duties. "you kant b doen here."

"wat. Oh butt I can. I am prince."

"wat."

"yeah, oh, and are you mako?"

"yeah….." mako was sexily perplexed. "how did u know dat?"

"I have bin expecting u, fire ferret. You're my new body guard."

Mako chortled under his breath. He liked the idea of guarding his body. In bed. At 3am baby. Ow wowowow biut, he had to remain coply and stoic. So he just said "tch"

"oh, aren't you the avatar's girl?"

Mako became enraged. His penis and eyes burned with anger. "NO I AM NOT SHES A BASIC BITCH"

Wu's eyes lit up. He liked the firebenders fireyness. "oh. That's good to heer."

"wat"

"tha ober. I like guys who are available."

"wat im not gay u queer."

"but have you ever…." (dramatic paus) "eeven thought about been with a guy" wu walked over to lightly stroke mako in his area.

Mako liked being touched in his haira. Wu noticed mako was VERY VERY WELL ENDOWED (he had a big dick for u ppl who don't get metafors.) "touch me pls moar."

"MOARRRRR?" Wu asked, diging his gross gay ass pink ass nails into makos area.

"YES MOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" He screamed

Mako screamed in pain & pleasure. His screem broke the glass windows letting in a gorgeous nighttime sun in the basement and a shard broke off and flew into Wu's asshole. (dramatic paus). Wu screamed.

Mako screamed."WUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Mako, isnce my butthole is already broken, will u pls break it more.? Mako? Answer me?"

Mako's butthole bled from 3 places. 1 from the top and 2 from the insid." I'm not gay u queer"

"NO MAKO SLAY ME. SLEIGH INTO ME"

LIKE SO: 8==========D (anus)

They mad love

Wu screamed.

A womans scent filled the room with its EVIL noxious fumes.

Mako new the smell.

(dramatic paus)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Assami

A woman who was sexy only cuz she wore a shit ton of makeup walked into the room.

Mako was confused.

He had loved her.

Done her.

Slayed her.

Assami sato. His first girlfriend.

"mako," she called, interweaving betwixt the shafts, calling for mako.

Mako stayed silent as the nite. Wu backed away, into the shadows, calling "dark shadowwwwwwwwww" like his emo soul commands him to.

Mako pulled up his pants, BNUT NOT QUICK ENOUGH, FOR ASAMI SAW THE NIGHTTIME SUN SPARKLE AGAINST THE PALNESS OF HIS AS.

"mako, you, what in spitis; name are u doing down here?" she raised a tattooed latina eyebrow.

"none of your butterfly-beeswax asami. Go away."

"mako, that' that hurts my feelings. I just wanted to check up on u. uve been mia for weeks."

"idgaf im busy I have a life u no"

"yas I no but I 3 u."

"I don't 3 u assami leave my presence."

"okay bi."

Mako turned around to see wu neked. He was so interested in the intenseity of mako and asamis fight. Wu pounced on mako and they made sweet love until the daytime sun AROSE AMONST THE TREES

Then, wu put his clothes bak on. "mako, I hav 2 tell u something."

"wat wu, nything ill 3 u IRREGARDLESS."

"I am gay."

"rly"

"yas."

"k"

SCENE


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THRE: DEATH BI PAYNUS

MAKO GREW ANGRIE AND HARD. HE GREW TEN FEET. BOOM, HIS PENIS EXPANDED LIKE A BALOON.

HE WAS SO MAD AT ASSAMI THAT HE GRAbbed Wu and punched him in his large nose. U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS ANYWAY, mako was angry so he decided he leikd bdsm and handcuffed wu to his paynus.

Wu's bodeeee was crumpled and maimed like the victims of teddy bundy. MAKO WAS VICTOR.

HE DRAGGED wu's bleeding body by the anus into a large and soft cushioned bed.

"WU have u read 50 shades of gray?"

"yes" said wu. "I have memorized the anthology of sexual depictions in this beautiful novel about trust, harm, and maiming (this book is available at barnes & noble for 19.99 plus shipping and handling if you live in a gay ass state like new York or montana). "

Mako was scurred because wu was obv a BDSM sexpert. OH NO.

MAKO WAS MAD "FUCK THIS GAY EARTH" he cried, disappointed in wu and most importantly, himself. And the firelord.

Wu cawered under makos might. Gee willikers mako (brb I habve to pee )

(k im back FANFICTION IS FUN) I don't think you should scream like that, you might awake, the fungi.

" the fuck wu?"

All of a sunnded, a giant green shroom rose out of the floor (BTW MUSHROOMS ARE OFTEN COMPARED TO PENI- think abiut it, unless youre eruopean in which case ew get circumcised gross ) it was lumpy and fat and had a donkey side kick.

GET OUT ME SWAMP

IT CALLED

Oh shit mako forgot he was in the foggy swamp. This wasn't just any shroom it was the shrekoom, and it was horny.

NO PLS NOT MAH ANUS THERE STILL GLASS IN THERE

DO AS I COMMAND the shrekoom bellowed before, albeit suprisongly thrusting itseld into prince wu.

Oh ok then, mako sighed, relieved he wasn't gonna die.

But wu didn't die.

He only became more powerful than u could even imagine.

Wu turned bright green and acquired a Mexican cat sidekick with gay boots.

He turned with his now twice as giant paynus after it had fused with that of the shrekoo, and together with all of the voices of past shrekoons, screeched, ITS ALL OGRE NOW.

Mako howled as the 69 foot long mushroom penis thrust the glass in his bum up onto his heart.

He was ded.

"well, rohan" a womans voice cooed. She sounded like a homewrecker. "did you enjoy the story?"

"goo. Yes. I am ten."

"is there nything u want 2 ask me?" pema the homewrecking housewife asked

"no, but I didn't think mako was gay, he dated the avatar."

"no hes a flaming homo everyone knows that."

"oh really? But did you know that not all owls are wise?"

*le owl lands in le tree*

*le female owl asks him "u no were habing dinner with geena 2nite"

"hoo"

"geena comeone you've met her like ten times"

"hoo"

"genna"

"hoo"

GEICO. FIFTEEN MINUTES COULD SAVE YOU FIFTEEN PERCENT OR MORE ON CAR INSURANCE.

Endorsed by geico insurance company. Giecio, insurance for the modern world.


	4. Chapter 4

ChPTER 4: _A weinkle in time._

MAKO AWKOE. "I am arisen. Wu are you awake?"

Wu opened his eyes. In his head a love song played. He began to recite a bueautiful poem in his head, but then he realized he was singing out loud.

_Long and short_

_Stout and tall_

_I love you more than the flower loves the bee_

_I can pollenate you. You can pollenate me. Love._

_As the wind blows through the winter sales, the_

_Ship be sinkin. _

_(bASS DROPS)_

_BOOTY BE HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_BITCHES DRINK ME DRY_

_LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME_

_I WANT YOUR BOD_

_U be my weinkle in time_

Wu blushed because he reaized he was singing out loud. He cooed to mako his song of butt love. \\

-SCENE- GRECIEN BATH HOUSE 566000 BC

"I thot u died" whispered wu to mako.

"the shrekoom cannot kill me bc I have true love." He pausd, looking intently into makos eyes. He snorted and a bit of lugey came out. "haven't you ever seen shrek? Nothing not wind, nor fire, nor handsome pricnes can stop true love."

"THIS BE A TALE OF NOT ONE, BUT TWO PRINCES THEN." Banshjee screeched mako.

"YAY, IT BE, NARRY THERE NAVE, I LOVE O."

"wu." Mako dropped his voice and whispered to wu. "guess what I got?"

"wat?"

Mako reeched behinh him and from his anus pulled out a game of wizards chess.

"we can play."

"ill sacrifice myself to stop the dark lord unavaatu. I will be ron weasly."

CHECK OUT MY DRARRY FIC: A TALE OF MULTIPLE PRINCES STARRING DRACO MALFOY, HARRY POTTER, AND SEVERUS SNAPE. (who is in love with dumbuldoor. GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY)

Anyway back to legend og korra or whayever. Mako and wu fell in love and had but sex OVER 9000 times. But then, all of a sudden.

"MAM"

"what rohan?"

"I DON'T WANT MAKO TO GET WITH WU I WANT HIM WITH KORRA MAKORRA FOR LYFE."

"Shut up makorra is dead deal with it TIFF- I mean rohan."

"YOU CANT MAKE ME I WILL DIE FOR MAKORRA"*airbends knife into pema and himself. Tenzin comes in cries, and runs to lin Beifong screaming "AIR IS THE ELEMENT OF FREEDOM. SWEET FREEDOM. They drink 10i3802380840834098349083490809849084309483098432904823984 natty ices and fuck all nigt.

Back to wu and mako.

A light broke in to the room and at the same time the mercury bulb on the ceiling shattered. glass shards come out and went directly into Wu's butthole. Wu screamed.

"who's there?" wu called with bunhole in his mouth

"I am light."

"gay name."

"uh uh. I have a black journal I can kill you with. *pulls out death note. BUT IT WAS ALSO A HORCRUX AND LIGHT, MAKO AND WU DIE."

FIN

Ps check out my death note fic A TALE OF SEVERAL PRINCES. KTHANKSBYE


End file.
